Babe Ruth
Babe Ruth battled Lance Armstrong in Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. He also made a cameo appearance through reused footage in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper George Herman "Babe" Ruth, Jr. was born on February 6th, 1895, in Baltimore, Maryland. He was an American baseball player who spent 22 seasons in Major League Baseball (MLB) playing for three teams (1914–1935). Ruth originally entered the major leagues with the Boston Red Sox as a starting pitcher, but after he was sold to the New York Yankees in 1919, he converted to a full-time right fielder. He subsequently became one of the league's most prolific hitters, and with his home run hitting prowess, he helped the Yankees win seven pennants and four World Series titles. While with the Red Sox, Ruth set a single-season home run record of 29. This turned out to be just the beginning of a series of record-breaking performances by Ruth. In 1920, during his first year with the New York Yankees, he knocked 54 home runs. In his second season he broke his own record by hitting 59 home runs and, in less than 10 seasons, Ruth had made his mark as baseball's all-time home run leader. Yet the athlete seemed determined to continue breaking his own records. In 1927, he outdid himself again by hitting 60 home runs in a season's time, a record that was first eclipsed by Roger Maris in 1961 with 61 home runs. By this time, his presence was so great in New York that the new Yankee Stadium was dubbed "The House That Ruth Built." Over the course of his career, Ruth went on to break baseball's most important slugging records; he led the league in home runs during a season 12 times; he made the most total bases in a season 457 times; and he had the highest slugging percentage (SLG) and on-base plus slugging (OPS) 13 times each. Each of those totals represents a modern record. Ruth retired in 1935 after a short stint with the Boston Braves, and the following year, he became one of the first five players to be elected into the National Baseball Hall of Fame. He died of cancer at the age of 53 on August 16th, 1948, in New York City, New York. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson:' Ruth, alongside Marilyn Monroe, Ben Franklin, Barack Obama, Thomas Edison, Clint Eastwood, Elvis Presley, and Hulk Hogan, appeared in Monticello during the line in Thomas Jefferson's first verse, "Set up a little place called the United States; sound familiar?" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' You lived strong; beat cancer. Congratulations! Now I'll drop your ass faster than your own foundation! Third base with an Olsen twin; that's the sin, face it! She's just a little girl! What'd you give her, a bracelet? The whole nation knows you ride too tight in the crotch! You're as boring as your Tour de France is to watch, So come on, little buddy! Don't look so pissed! With all that blood and attitude, you're like a menstrual cyclist! 'Verse 2:' It's the bottom of the ninth against the Texan in a bathing suit, Filled with more artificial ingredients than a Baby Ruth. It may be way too soon, but I'm calling my shot, And I'm not talking about those Italian syringes you brought! The Sultan of Swat will knock you right outta the park, And round the bases to the sound of uproaring applause, While you hang your head in shame and disgrace because You got lost and forgot what real sportsmanship was! You look tired, kid. You got Sheryl Crow's feet eyes. Pedal home to France and maybe bring me back some fries, 'Cause if you step to Ruth on the mic, I'll fan your fancy bike and all. Yerrr out, with three strikes and just one ball! Scrapped lyric ideas While these are not actual lyrics, these are thoughts that were written on the whiteboard in the Behind the Scenes video for possible lyrics: *hall of shame *toss you like a french fry *I don't trust you *tour de france/funny pants *clippy shoes *ballet shoes with clips Trivia *Ruth is the third rapper to appear in sepia. **However, he is the first individual rapper to appear in sepia. ***An error in the Spanish version of the battle shows Babe Ruth in color during Lance Armstrong's first verse; the same error happened in the karaoke version. *In one shot, he can be seen with the number "3" on his back, which was his number for the Yankees. **The pose for that shot is a reference to the famous photo of Ruth's last public appearance before his death two months later. Gallery Bare ruth 3.png|Babe Ruth with the number 3 on his back Babe Ruth coloured error.png|Babe Ruth in color, an error which occurred in the Spanish and karaoke versions of the battle Babe Ruth sepia original.png|Babe Ruth in sepia, in the official video and the translated version of the battle Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong Category:Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:EpicLLOYD